Brooklyn is Burning
by Psycho Weasel
Summary: NewsgirlXRider challenge. Story takes place before Spot becomes leader. Spot is trying to find his brother but finds himself with the Brooklyn leader, who has a secret. Is Spot going to be able to handle the secret and a battle? Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

_**DICLAIMER:**_ _Newsies does not belong to me. It belongs to Disney._

_**NOTE: **This is a Newsies challenge thing I found by NewsgirlXRider and I decided to do it. It was actually due yesterday, so I don't think I'll win anything...if there is anything...oh well, better late then never. The begining is sort of confusing, but I hope it will make sense at the end of the story._

* * *

It's a cool night in the city of Brooklyn. Most people are quickly and quietly passing through the area where a large building once stood. The place was known as a gathering point for most of the orphan newsies from different parts of the area. A week nights ago, a fire broke out with out any trace of how it started and who started it. Unfortunately, there was a large meeting for some of the boys and very few were able to make it out. The only person not avoiding the burnt remains was a tall, young boy, who stood right where the entrance would have been. He stood there, staring blankly at the dark pieces. He lowered his head and sighed.

"_It's my fault," _he thought bitterly to himself. _"If I hadn't started that stupid argument, and listened to Twitch, then we _all_ could have been safe at our bunk houses." _He rubbed his eyes with his right hand. _"It's all my fault…"_

"Ricky?" the boy quickly looked up and scowled at the young boy walking over to him. The boy looked about ten or eleven, he was tall and scrawny for his age though. He wore a red bandanna around his neck, and a rope around his waist like a belt. Ricky faced the boy and pulled out a knife.

"What do you want Cowboy?" he snarled. Cowboy narrowed his eyes but kept coming closer.

"I just needed to talk to you…" Cowboy said.

"You know Manhattan and Brooklyn are at war with each other! I should kill you here right here and now!" Ricky snapped. Cowboy stopped in front of Ricky and folded his arm.

"Go ahead," Cowboy smirked. "I dare you. But you'll have a lot of regret if you do."

"Oh yeah?" Ricky clenched his knife tighter, debating whether to strike or not.

"Yeah, because first off you feel like you've already done enough damage." Ricky loosened his grip and stared at the boy.

"How…how do you…" he stuttered.

"Your arm I guess," Cowboy pointed at his left arm. Ricky glared at the smaller boy before lifting his left arm, which only went down to his elbow. The rest of his hand and arm was missing. "I figured that you are still upset that you killed your arm that night when…"

"I'm not mad about my arm!" Ricky snapped, quickly placing the tip of the blade on Cowboy's neck. He flinched. "I don't give a damn about this stupid thing! What I do give a damn is that millions of boys died here all because of your stupid leader!" Cowboy held the older boy's hand.

"Easy Rick…I'm sorry," Cowboy whispered. "It's just that Duke sent me to give you someone." Ricky's face went from anger to confusion. He lowered his knife.

"Give me someone?"

"Yeah, a little boy about eight came into the bunk house asking for you," Cowboy chuckled. "Real quiet kid though…went right up to Racetrack and asked for the Brooklyn boss. Racetrack laughed and went to go find me and Duke. Duke told me to come drop off "Brooklyn's rubbish" back where it belonged." Ricky growled.

"What the…" he shook his head. "Where is this kid?" Cowboy smiled.

"I'll go get him," he said sniggering. "You'll like this one." Cowboy turned and ran back a few feet before stopping. He was talking to someone and then he led a small figure of the darkness of the shadows. Ricky narrowed his eyes.

"_That's doesn't look like an eight year old…"_ Once Cowboy was close enough, he stopped and pushed the boy in front of him.

"Go ahead kid," he smirked. The small boy looked at Cowboy and then at Ricky, glaring at both. Ricky let out a small gasp and took a step back. The boy took a step forward and tried to size him up.

"Oh shit…" Ricky whispered. Cowboy's smirk vanished when he saw Ricky kneeling down on one knee and looking at the boy right in the eyes. Ricky started inspecting the boy very carefully. He lifted a shinny object from around the boy's neck. The boy glared at Ricky and then slapped his hand away.

"Mine!" the boy spat. Ricky ignored Cowboy's scoff and continued to stare at the small boy. Then Ricky shot up and grabbed Cowboy's shirt with his right hand.

"You didn't hurt this kid did you?" Ricky growled. Cowboy tried to pry his hand off his shirt, but showed no sign of fear.

"No, I swear we didn't do anything to him," Cowboy said. The boy came up to Cowboy and kicked him hard on the left shin. "OW!" Ricky let Cowboy go, and watched as he fell to the ground and clutched his shin. "Stupid, little, beast!" He muttered a curse under his breath and tried to get up. Ricky tripped him down again and stepped on his chest.

"You tell Duke that if he ever dares to cross Brooklyn again, he's gonna pay. You understand that?" Ricky hissed. Cowboy growled.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Ricky let him go and Cowboy got up. He limped away a few steps before turning back with a sly smile on his face. "Same goes with Brooklyn."

"Who gave _you_ the right to threaten Brooklyn?"

"Duke did. I'm his new second in command."

Ricky kicked the dirt as he watched Cowboy limp away. He looked back at the small boy and smiled. He glared back at him.

"That was a nice kick," the taller boy chuckled. The small boy didn't soften his gaze. His ice blue eyes were hard against Ricky's hazel eyes. "Never met a such a little kid with such a strong force." Silence. "Where you from kid?" The small boy looked away. "Not much of a talker?" Nothing. Ricky sighed and kneeled down to the kid's level. The kid glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, listen," Ricky said gently. The boy glared directly at his face. "I know what you're going through ok? And I'm really sorry." His glare softened.

"You do?" he asked in a small voice. Ricky nodded. The boy stared at the floor. "I was trying…to find my brother…Patrick. He's my only family left I think…" He looked up at Ricky. "Are you my brother? Those jerks with the cowboy and gambler said you were him."

"Sorry kid. My name is Richmond," Ricky sighed. The boy stared at the ground again. "But I also lost my brother. And do you know why I know what your going through?" The boy shook his head. "Your face was on the newspaper a month ago. No body knows where you've been hiding for this whole time." The boy's head shot up and he had a terrified look in his eye.

"You're not gonna take me back to those guys are you?!" He started to cry a little. "Please don't! Please, please, please! I don't want to go back! I want to find my brother! I don't want to have a new family! I want my brother!" Ricky placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, then he pulled him into an awkward hug.

"Hey, hey," he tried to comfort him while the boy sobbed and tried to push him away. "No, I'm not taking back. You're too small and smart for them anyways." The boy stopped trying to push away and just clung onto Ricky. His sobs got a little louder and he began to whimper. Ricky rubbed the small boy's back and thumped it softly a few times. "It's ok. It's ok…I won't let them get you."

Ricky lifted the small boy up and held him close. The boy didn't stop though, he still sounded miserable. Ricky was known as one of the toughest and heartless leaders around, and if anyone had seen him holding this boy they would be shocked. Ricky looked up at the sky and started to walk home.

"Tell you what?" Ricky whispered to the boy, just loud enough for him to hear. "I have a group of boys that I live with. There's not a lot of them, but enough to keep you safe from those guys. Do you want us to protect you? Do you want to be a newsy? Does that sound good?"

The boy, still sniffling, asked, "W-what's a n-newsy?" Ricky pretended to have a shocked look on his face.

"What's a newsy?" He said, sounding shocked. "What's a newsy? My goodness! This boy doesn't know what a newsy is!" The boy smiled a little. "A newsy is a group of boys who sell papers to a bunch of people. We never know what to expect, or what we'll find, or what we'll eat. Sure most days are hard, but then we have each other to watch over each other."

"So…you'd keep me safe?" the boy asked. Ricky nodded, then he stopped and placed the boy down. The boy looked up at Ricky as he spit in his right hand and placed it over his heart.

"Kid," Ricky said to him. "I swear on the grounds of Brooklyn that I, Richmond Peter Carter, will keep you…" Ricky paused. "What's your name?"

The boy blinked and said "Shawn Conlon." Ricky swallowed.

"I, Richmond Peter Carter, promise to keep Shawn Conlon safe from any harmful people that may come his way from here on out. I will mentor and care for him as though he were my own brother, and if I am to break any of this promise, so help me God, I will be struck dead." Ricky lifted the boy back up again and continued walking.

"I guess you're ok…you can be my brother," the small sniffed. Ricky kept walking and looked down at the boy. His eyes were drooping.

"You look so small," Ricky joked. "Not small enough to be a dot, but not big enough to be a blob." The boy looked up at him sleepily.

"So kind of like a spot?" He asked. Ricky nodded.

"Yeah…like a spot…" Ricky kept walking until he heard deep breathing from the boy. Ricky smiled to himself. "Spot Conlon…" Ricky stopped and held him a little closer.

"I'm so sorry Spot," he muttered. "If only you knew the truth…maybe you will later, but not while you're so small…" Ricky shook his head.

"_I promise I will tell you the truth when you're older," _Ricky thought as he made his way back to the bunk house. _"You're too small to understand…but I promise I will tell you…even if it kills me…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Only a few characters belong to me in this story. All the other well known characters belong to Disney._

**_WARNING:_** _Slight slash hinted in this chapter. Nothing bad, just an awkward situation that's slashy. Hee-hee..._

* * *

Spot sat out by himself on the Brooklyn dock, looking out at the horizon. He sat there sulking and scowling at something his leader, Ricky, had told him. Spot started to rub the key tied around his neck, a habit he created when he was upset or stressed. He didn't look up when he heard footsteps behind him, and then someone sitting next to him.

"Hey Flitch," Spot muttered. Flitch was a young boy about the same age as Spot, only a little tall for his age.

"Hey Spot," Flitch greeted happily. Spot looked up at the boy and noticed that he was holding a bottle in his hand. "What's wrong with you?" Spot shook his head and rested his head in his hands. "You sure? You don't seem so happy? Come on buddy boy, you can tell me!" Spot looked at Flitch from the corner of his eyes. He saw Flitch smile, and Spot smiled too…a little.

"You're right…" Spot said, lifting his head. "I can tell you, because you're my only friend in Brooklyn that I trust." Spot paused and sighed. "Ricky told me to come to his room recently."

"Oh really? You must have been in trouble. What did he chew you out for?" Flitch asked before taking a long drink from the bottle.

Spot watched for a moment then said, "I wasn't in trouble…he just told me he was my brother." At that moment, Flitch choked and sprayed what he was drinking. Spot scrunched his nose with disgust. Flitch coughed a bit and held up his hand in a way of saying, "I'm ok, keep going." "Yeah, so that was it. I didn't believe him at first…but then…he came up with all these stories and names that only my brother would have remembered…"

"He's your brother," Flitch asked slowly. There was a pause. "Well, you two do sort of have similar traits. Like, you guys both have the same anger issue, only Ricky is a _lot_ worse than you," Spot looked at Flitch and glared at him. "You guys both also have the same glare." Flitch mocked the glare, causing Spot to laugh.

"It's impossible being mad at you," said Spot. "You're too child like and happy. Be miserable for once!" Flitch laughed and shoved Spot.

"Ok, on a serious note now: Why does finding out he's your brother bother you?" Flitch asked. Spot clenched his fists.

"That lying bastard…these years telling me my brother would probably never come, and he was standing right there the whole time! Wouldn't that piss you off? If you thought something was a certain way and it wasn't?"

"Like…when I found out my dad didn't love me and was just trying to kill me?" Flitch muttered. Spot relaxed his fists and felt a mixture of embarrassment and guilt. Even though the two boys shared the same basic background story of not feeling loved, Spot felt as though he had no right to complain about his problems. Flitch's father has been wanting to kill him since he was five. The reason why was to get revenge on his wife. Flitch told Spot that to this day, his father is still looking for him.

"I'm sorry Flitch…" Spot said quietly.

"No it's ok. I don't mind listening to you rant and rave. It's fun to see your facial expressions and hear your voice crack now-a-days."

"Hey, just because I'm changing faster than you doesn't mean you'll be the one going through the same-" When Spot said "same," his voice cracked. Both boys busted out laughing. Spot shook his head. "I wish I could be as optimistic like you." Flitch shrugged then looked over to the right. He frowned.

"Looks like something is wrong with Tucker," Flitch muttered. Spot looked at where Flitch was looking and frowned. A boy was running towards the two boys on the dock.

"What does he want," Spot hissed to himself. The black haired, brown eyed boy was panting once he reached them. "What do you want Tucker?"

Tucker caught his breath and asked, "Do you know where Ricky or Hook are?"

"You can tell Spot," Flitch smiled. "He's just as good as Ricky. Maybe even better." Tucker gave Flitch a weird look and shook his head.

"No, really," Tucker said. "I need to find one of those two soon." Spot stood up and placed a hand on Tucker's shoulder.

"Look," Spot said. "Like Flitch said, I'm just as good as Ricky, only better. So either you tell me what's going on, or I'll soak you." Tucker grabbed Spot's hand and sliped it off.

"Why say that you're better than our leader?" Tucker asked.

Spot hesitated. Then he muttered, "Because, apparently, I'm Ricky's younger brother…" Tucker stared at him. Spot's eyes were cold. "Now are you going to tell me? Or am I going to have to hurt you?" Tucker said nothing.

"Manhattan is taking over part of Brooklyn's territory," Tucker finally said.

"What?!" Spot shouted as he pulled Tucker's shirt collar. His heart was pounding in rage, and he could feel his blood rush through his veins. "Where?"

"I…could show…you," Tucker gasped. Spot let go of him.

"Show me then!" Spot demanded. He looked over at Flitch. "Flitch let's go!"

"You're not going any where," a voice said sternly. Spot looked to his left and growled. A tall dark haired boy with a crippled arm and a dirty blond haired boy were walking over to them. Tucker and Flitch coward in fear, but Spot didn't back down. "Manhattan wouldn't do that, they know that they have to leave us alone right now."

"That's what you say, Ricky," Spot sneered. "How do you know that Duke isn't lying about that?" Ricky glared at Tucker, then at Spot.

"Because I trust Manhattan," Ricky said. The other boy, next to Ricky, pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Besides Spot," The boy said. "Manhattan is dangerous. If Ricky really though that Brooklyn was under attack, he would have sent me or an older newsy to check it out."

"Hook," Tucker stuttered. "I saw them…they were--"

"Trying to take over Brooklyn!" Spot interrupted. "That's why we need to go and fight them! How many were there Tuck?" Tucker looked down at his hands for a moment, then held up seven fingers. "See? If the five of us go, we can take them!" Ricky shook his head again.

"Even if they are taking over," Ricky said. "It's too dangerous. You're too young to understand how bad they can be. I'm sorry, you're not going, and no one is! I swore that I was going to protect you, and that's what I'm gonna do Shawn." Spot's anger flared up.

"Don't call me that!" Spot shouted. "You're not my brother, and I'm not going to stand by and watch you let Brooklyn burn!" Spot grabbed Tucker's sleeve and started to lead him away from the two older boys. Flitch stood and started following them.

"Spot!" Ricky shouted as he also started to follow the younger boys. "You're not going! Nothing is happening!"

"Brooklyn is burning you idiot!" Spot hissed. "How can you not care about this place?"

"I DO CARE!" Ricky shouted, pulling Spot back to face him. The two boys glared hard at each other. Then Ricky lowered his gaze from Spot. "I just care more about you…" Spot shoved Ricky away.

"Well, I don't," Spot whispered. Spot turned and started to sprint away, Flitch and Tucker following him.

XOXOXO

"They're over this way," Tucker panted as they continued to run. Spot turned a sharp right turn and looked back. He could tell that Flitch and Tucker were getting tired, so he slowed down to a walk, then stopped. Flitch leaned over and placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath once they caught up.

"You…sure can…run," Flitch panted. Spot sniffed. "So can…Ricky." Spot growled and started to walk.

"How much further?" Spot asked.

"They should be around here some where…" Tucker muttered. Spot stopped them and started to listen. He could hear laughter and a small clinking noise. He motioned his boys to stay, and slowly crept forward. He turned a corner and quickly hid near the alley. He peered out and watched the boys, utterly disappointed.

There were only three boys standing in a large center, and Spot recognized them. The taller one was a boy nicked-named Cowboy, but rather be called Jack Kelly. He was Manhattan's second in command. Another boy was a dirty blond haired boy, with a patch over one of his eyes, his name was Blink. The other boy had dark, curly, hair and was a some-what muscular; his name was Mush. The boys were kicking around a tin can, laughing, and shouting at each other.

"Kick it Blink!" Mush shouted. "Get it! Get it! Yeah!" Blink and Mush high fived each other. Jack sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You know, it'd be fair if Racetrack was back," Jack chuckled.

"Well you're stuck with out a partner for right now, Jack," Blink grinned. Jack ran over to get the tin can and placed it in the middle, then he kicked it and the boys started their shouting over again.

"_They're just playing a game," _Spot thought, confused. Suddenly, Spot felt a hand over his mouth, and a force pulling him back deeper into the alley. Spot let out a muffled yelp of surprise and tried to get away. The other person was too strong for him though. Spot started turning and kicking, desperately trying to get away.

"Easy! Easy!" The voice whispered. Spot was breathing hard as he looked up at the person. After a moment, he sighed. An Italian boy was the one holding on to him. The boy smiled crookedly at Spot. "Just wanted to talk bud." Spot slipped his hand off his mouth off.

"Racetrack," Spot muttered. "You scared me to death. I thought someone was trying to kill me." Racetrack chuckled.

"How are you doing?" Racetrack asked.

"I'm…ok…you?" Spot responded.

"Same. Seems like I haven't talked to you in forever."

"Yeah I know…what are you guys doing here in Brooklyn? Shouldn't you be playing over in Manhattan?"

"Manhattan is being a little weird recently and Jack hates it. He wanted us to come somewhere private and quiet just to let out some stress. It's been pretty strict over where we live."

"Yeah?"

"Yup…I hate it…" The two boys sat there. It wasn't until then that Spot noticed that Racetrack's left hand was still around his waist, and his right on his neck. He felt himself blush from the awkward situation.

"Uh…Race," he said softly. "You're still holding on to me." Racetrack quickly let go of Spot and backed away.

"Oops, sorry," Racetrack murmured. "Forgot I kidnapped you." Spot could see the Italian boy turn red, and he smiled. Racetrack smiled back, a little. Spot's face grew serious.

"Wait, so…is Manhattan planning to take over Brooklyn today?" Spot asked confused. Racetrack gave him a confused look and was about to answer, when a sudden shout rang out.

"HOOK HELP!" Spot jumped up to his feet and ran out of the alley towards the spot where he left Flitch and Tucker. Spot knew better than to rush in, so he stayed clear from the scene just like he did with the other boys. Spot could feel Racetrack behind him. He saw Jack standing off to one side with his friends behind him. Two boys held Flitch and Tucker. Flitch tried to get away, but Tucker just stood there. Spot saw the Manhattan leader staring down another taller boy. It was Hook.

"Duke, you let those boys go," Hook hissed.

"They were spying on Manhattan," Duke smirked, "and everyone knows what that punishment is."

"This is Brooklyn's territory!" Hook snapped.

"Not anymore," Duke replied. "Brooklyn has enough space as it is, and not enough boys to fill it. Manhattan needs more space, so we're claiming this area. I sent my second in command and some of his friends to inspect it for me." Spot felt annoyance in him as he turned and glared at Racetrack.

"You lied," Spot hissed. "I should have known better than to trust Manhattan."

"It's not true!" Racetrack whispered. "He didn't say that! Spot, you've gotta believe me!"

"Why should I?" Spot grumbled.

"Because I'm your best friend," Racetrack said. He paused then added, "Well…I was anyways…I still trust you though…" Spot stared Racetrack in the eye, sniffed and turned his attention to Jack. The cowboy looked ticked.

"That's not true Duke, and you know it!" Jack said. Duke ignored him.

"Over my dead body will you take from Brooklyn!" Hook said, also ignoring Jack. Duke sneered.

"That can be easily arranged," Duke lashed forward and hit Hook hard. Duke used one of his hands to push Hook's chin up, and used his weight to push Hook forcefully to the floor. Spot flinched as a large crack echoed through the air.

"NO!" Flitch cried, he started to tug harder. Blink stood paralyzed, Mush let out a terrified whimper, and Jack had an angry face on. Hook cried out in agony, and Spot's anger and annoyances turned to fear. Besides Ricky, Hook was the toughest Brooklyn newsy that he knew. Seeing him lying on the floor, with blood flowing from his head, scared the young eleven year old boy. Duke kneeled over Hook and started pounding hard on Brooklyn's second in command's face.

"Oh shit…" Spot managed to squeak, quietly. Spot looked at Racetrack and gave him a look that said, _I'm scared. _Racetrack put a hand on Spot's shoulder, as Hook let out a horrible scream. Spot mustered up his courage and ran into the scene. "Hey! Leave him alone!"

Duke looked over at where Spot had entered and scoffed. He stood up and went closer to Spot. Spot took a step back with each step the blood thirsty leader took towards him. Suddenly, Ricky came from where Spot had been standing and had his right arm tightly around Racetrack's neck.

"Racetrack!" the young Manhattan boys shouted. Mush ran over to Ricky, and Ricky tightened his arm around the Italian boy's neck.

"Don't come any closer!" Ricky hissed. Mush stopped and just stared at his choking friend. Ricky turned his cold eyes to Duke, who had stopped. "Duke, you get any closer to Spot, and I _will_ kill this boy." Racetrack's eyes widened and tried to pull the older boy's arm off of his neck. "Let my boys go." Duke glared at him, stepped back and motioned the two boys holding Flitch and Tucker to let them go. Tucker quickly ran back to Ricky, but Flitch went to Hook, shaking him gently. Spot stood there staring at his leader, hold his best friend in a death grip. "Spot get over here now."

"He's dead!" Flitch cried in despair. Ricky quickly looked over at Flitch, and his eyes widened. For a moment, it seemed that he let loose of his grip on Racetrack. The Italian boy panted softly, enjoying the air again. Then, Ricky gripped harder on to his neck. Racetrack gasped for air. Jack had a panic look on his face, going a little closer to Ricky.

"Let him go!" Jack shouted. "We let your boys go--"

"You killed Hook!" Ricky shouted back in rage. "You killed him! You killed my best friend!" Ricky pulled his arm closer to him, and Racetrack gagged. Blink ran up towards Ricky, but Ricky just backed away and tightened his grip even harder. Blink stopped immediately.

"Race…"Blink whispered helplessly.

"You killed him!" Ricky hissed to Duke. "I guess it's only fair that I kill this boy." Spot panicked as Flitch's earlier words ran through his head. _"You guys both have the same anger issue, only Ricky is a _lot_ worse than you."_

"No!" Jack shouted. He ran right at Ricky, only to be hit on the jaw with Ricky's left limb. Jack hit the floor hard as Ricky backed away.

"Go ahead then," Duke growled. "I dare you to do it Rick…or should I say _Patrick._" Ricky clenched his teeth and used all his muscle to choke Racetrack.

"_No…" _Spot thought miserably.

"Don't worry kid," Ricky said to Racetrack. "Either you'll break your neck or you'll choke to death. It won't be long…"

"No…" Spot whispered. He watched as his best friend's face started to turn blue.

"Ricky, let him go…please," Flitch begged, fear and grief in his voice. "It's our fault for Hook's death. Kill us, not him."

"Shut up!" Ricky shouted at Flitch.

"No!" Spot said. Racetrack started to go limp.

"Jack!" Mush whimpered in distress. Jack had a tear going down his face, he didn't know what to do. Duke stood there, apathetically.

"NO!!!" Spot screamed. He raced forward and pounded hard on Ricky's back. "STOP IT! STOP IT, PATRICK! YOU'RE KILLING HIM! YOU'RE KILLING MY BEST FRIEND! YOU'RE BREAKING YOUR PROMISE! YOU'RE BREAKING IT! YOU'RE _HURTING _ME!"

At that moment, Ricky let go of Racetrack. Racetrack let out a loud gasp and fell to the floor, coughing and wheezing. Jack and his friends ran over to him. Spot look at Ricky. Ricky had a shocked look on his face, as though he couldn't believe what he was doing.

"Son of a bitch," Spot heard Duke hiss. Spot looked over at Duke and saw that he was rushing towards Ricky. Jack stood up and stopped Duke.

"Duke stop!" Jack growled. "This isn't what your supposed to do as a leader! You have to be fair, and kind to all."

"Shut up cowboy!" Duke shoved Jack out of the way. Ricky looked over at Duke and glared.

"Another thing that a leader does is respect their second in command!" Ricky snapped. Ricky pulled out his knife and went for Duke's neck. Duke jumped out of the way and tripped Ricky. Ricky hissed in agony as the knife cut deep into his shoulder. Duke started hitting Ricky in the face, but then Ricky lashed his knife out.

Spot went a little closer to the fight. He noticed that the two older boys were about to go help Duke. Spot raced in front of them and kicked the bigger one in the shin. The smaller one stopped as he watched the other clutch his shin.

"You help your leader and you'll have to deal with me!" Spot hissed at the boys. At first the boys growled at Spot, but then after staring into Spot's glare, they were intimidated and backed off. Spot whipped around when he heard Ricky let out a loud cry.

Duke had Ricky's knife through the Brooklyn leader's chest. Spot covered his mouth, and let out a muffled cry. Tears started to build up, but he forced himself not to cry. Duke pulled the knife out Ricky's chest, and Ricky fell to the floor, holding his wound. Ricky looked up at Spot, tears starting to spill down the leader's cheek.

"Spot," Ricky gasped. Duke started making his way towards Spot. "Run…" Spot started backing up quickly and then tripped. Duke knelt over Spot and held the knife just above Spot.

"How sad," Duke smirked. "The leader, his second in command, and the blood relative all gone in one day. Looks like Manhattan expanded their territory even more today." He lowered the knife. "Brooklyn is mine now." Spot used his strength to keep it away from him. His muscles started to ache as the knife started to get lower and lower to his neck.

"No," Spot growled, shutting his eyes and looking away. "Brooklyn is mine. Ricky is my brother, and it's my right to take over for him. It will never be yours, so go to hell!" Spot felt the knife turn away from him, so he pushed up with all of his might. Duke let out a loud gasp. Spot felt something warm fall on his shirt and hand, then he pushed it in further and pushed the Manhattan leader away. He moved away and didn't open his eyes until he felt safely away form Duke. He didn't dare to look back, instead he spotted his brother lying on the floor, and moved towards him. Ricky smiled at Spot.

"Atta boy," he whispered. Spot swallowed.

"Do…does it hurt?" Spot whispered. Ricky shook his head.

"Just stings a little," he chuckled, then flinched.

"You're going to leave me alone again…aren't you?"

"I'm…I don't know…I'm afraid so…"

Spot swallowed, trying hard not to cry and said, "I guess I deserve losing you since I didn't listen to you."

"No…Shawn, I'm sorry…Hook was my best friend and I let that get the best of me. I almost killed your best friend with my own anger. I deserve to die."

"Shut up you idiot!" Ricky let out a chuckle, then hissed. Spot hugged his older brother, and Ricky hugged his younger back. Tears started falling from Spot's face.

"Listen, I want you to take over Brooklyn. You're my brother and it belongs rightfully to you. Take care of it, and don't let anything this stupid happen again. Promise me. Promise."

Spot nodded then said, "I'm sorry Patrick…"

"Thanks…for everything kid," Ricky whispered.

"You too," Spot sniffled miserably. "I love you, brother."

"I love you too," Ricky whispered faintly. Ricky took a deep breath, and laid still. Spot rubbed his face into Ricky's chest, trying to get the tears to stop with no success. Someone placed a hand on Spot's shoulder.

"Spot…" Flitch muttered. Spot sniffed loudly then stood up. "I'm so sorry."

"We'll…have to bury them…both of them," Spot said. He turned towards Blink and Mush. Racetrack was lying still on the floor, and Spot feared that he lost him too. Spot walked over to Racetrack, knelt next to him and touched his cheek. "Is he…"

"No," Mush sighed. "He's still breathing, but lightly." Spot sniffed and started to stroke Racetrack's cheek for a moment. Spot looked up and saw Jack talking to Tucker. Spot stood and walked over to Jack.

"Who is going to be the next leader of Brooklyn?" Jack asked concerned. Tucker opened his mouth to open, but Spot stepped in between them.

"That would be me," Spot said. "I'm the new Brooklyn leader." Tucker stood wide eyed for a split second. Jack looked down at him and blinked. Spot tried to make himself seem bigger.

"Mind if I have a word then?" Jack asked. Spot nodded and the two walked off to somewhere private. Jack pushed Spot against the wall of the alley way, showing that this was a good spot to chat. Jack stood in front of the younger, smaller boy, with his arms folded across his chest. "I don't want something like this to ever happen again."

"Same," Spot said.

"I say that since we're the new leaders, we make a truce. Between Brooklyn and Manhattan. Like an partnership."

"Partnership?"

"Yeah, like…we've got Brooklyn's back so long as you've got ours?"

"Um…I don't think so…the newsies always live to defend themselves. We don't join together…ever…"

"Ok, just a suggestion…But I do want a truce. No more of this stupid war."

"No more blood and death."

"No more abuse and mistrust."

"All leaders have to be kind to their boys."

"A leader or a newsy can't betray their boys, no matter what the cause," Jack said. Spot nodded. The two stood there in silence. "So is it agreed?"

"Agreed," Spot concluded. Jack and Spot both spat in their hand and shook on it. They held it for a moment. "I'm warning you, if you or anyother leader betray the newsies, I'll soak them." Jack smiled.

"I think it's funny how you're probably the youngest leader in history." Jack pulled his hand back and the two walked back to the others. Racetrack was now sitting up, with some help from Blink, rubbing his bruised neck. Spot shivered at the thought that he almost died. Racetrack looked over at the two and smiled weakly.

"Hey," Jack said to Racetrack. "How you doing?"

"I'm ok," Racetrack replied. Mush and Blink both helped Racetrack up. "Harry and Kicks went to go get rid of Duke's body. They said they'll come back for Ricky and Hook's body later."

"No," Spot said. "We'll take them. They should be buried where they watched over and lived." Racetrack nodded, then walked closer to Spot. The two boys stood in front of each other awkwardly, then Racetrack gave Spot a long friendly hug. Spot hugged back.

"Thanks for saving my life," Racetrack whispered. Spot patted his Italian friend on the back.

"No problem buddy," Spot replied. Racetrack pulled back and smiled. "See you around, more often now?"

"Yup." Racetrack grinned crookedly. Once Harry and Kicks came back, Jack lead the way back to their place.

"Hey Jacky-boy," Spot called to Jack. He looked back at him. Spot smirked. "See ya later." Jack grinned.

"Yeah, see ya Spot Conlon," he replied. Then the Manhattan boys disappeared. Spot stared at where they vanished and started to rub the key tied around his neck. The small boy looked at Flitch and Tucker. Tucker looked a little bitter, but Spot didn't care.

"Come on guys," Spot sighed. "Let's get some boys to come help move the bodies." Spot walked away from the scene with a heavy heart. He could no longer play around anymore like a kid should. He had responsibilities now. He had to make sure all of his boys were safe and well. He needed to make sure they were loyal to Brooklyn. In one day, Spot had become the prince of Brooklyn.

* * *

_**NOTE:** Meh, I think that "King of Brooklyn" would have been more appropriate, but I like prince better. So there you have it, the last part of the story. If there are any mistakes, any thing you did/didn't like (besides slash, because I'm a bit of a slash freak), or anything, let me know. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
